world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122013-Ryspor-Doir
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:45 -- 06:45 GT: -Doir! ʃomething amazing haʃ happened.- 06:45 GA: cool, what? 06:46 GT: -Libby haʃ apparently reʃcved my dreamʃelf from ʃomewhere called the "Fvrtheʃt Ring".- 06:46 GT: -I'm cvrrently ʃtaying in her tower.- 06:46 GA: what? 06:47 GT: -At leaʃt, I think that'ʃ what ʃhe did. I'm not too clear on the detailʃ.- 06:47 GA: is that like, the afterlife? 06:47 GT: -I'm not qvite ʃvre. It'ʃ apparently filled with thingʃ called "dream bvbbleʃ".- 06:48 GA: that uh, 06:48 GA: okay? 06:49 GT: -It doeʃn't make a whole lot of ʃenʃe to me either.- 06:49 GA: \so... your dreamself is alive again now? 06:49 GA: thats awesome 06:50 GA: do you think my wakeself is in one of those bubbles too? 06:50 GT: -I...don't know, really. I'm not wearing my Proʃpitian garb...- 06:50 GT: -It haʃ been confirmed by Joʃʃik that I'm cvrrently aʃleep, thovgh.- 06:52 GA: still confused 06:52 GA: i need a walkthrough 06:53 GT: -Believe me, yov're not the only one.- 06:53 GA: bluh 06:53 GA: i hope i can get a life back too 06:54 GA: because i dont think anyone else is down to one life except me then 06:54 GA: eheheh i was already the worst for pulling you down though, its good that it had no? permanent? life loss 06:55 GT: -No, don't keep blaming yovrʃelf abovt it. It waʃ my deciʃion to tag along.- 06:56 GA: but it was so clearly a bad idea 06:57 GA: at least ive learned my 'no second chances' lesson in like 6 different ways 06:57 GT: -Oh?- 06:57 GA: i gave jack a second chance, he killed us. i gave magical girling a second chance, killed us. 06:58 GA: i gave myself another chance to prove i could do good, got us killed 06:59 GA: but apparently, this was all 'supposed' to happen so its all good and dandy! nothing wrong with messing up now! 07:02 GT: -Yov're too hard on yovrʃelf, Doir. Everyone makeʃ miʃtakeʃ. Plvʃ, I'm confident thingʃ will work ovt in the end.- 07:03 GT: -For inʃtance, I thovght I wovld never ʃpeak to Libby again, yet here I am, living in her tower!- 07:03 GA: oh, thats good 07:03 GA: so, you have any problems or large insecurities or anything you need to let out? 'cause i think im done 07:04 GT: -Well, there have been a few thingʃ weighing on my mind lately.- 07:04 GT: -Moʃt notably, my relationʃhip with Joʃʃik.- 07:05 GA: oh? 07:05 GT: -I really ʃhovldn't be complaining; I have a healthy mateʃpritʃhip with him, and he doeʃ trvly love me.- 07:05 GA: no, i just complained up a storm, yer gettin yer issues straightened out here and now 07:06 GT: -I jvʃt...I'm ʃo worried that my half of the relationʃhip iʃ "fake", if that makeʃ any ʃenʃe.- 07:07 GA: oh, like, you don't really like him back as much as he likes you? 07:07 GT: -...I ʃvppoʃe that wovld be accvrate, yeʃ.- 07:07 GT: -Did I tell yov how we got together?- 07:07 GT: -Or, well, the detailʃ of it?- 07:07 GA: not really, no 07:08 GT: -He came in and we talked for a while. I covld tell he had ʃomething on hiʃ mind, bvt I covldn't figvre ovt what Then he confeʃʃed, and I ʃort of...froze vp.- 07:10 GT: -I told him later that it waʃ becavʃe I had no idea he'd liked me back, bvt that waʃn't really it.- 07:10 GT: -I had genvinely never conʃidered the idea of vʃ together. It had jvʃt never croʃʃed my mind.- 07:10 GA: hmm 07:10 GA: you are in quite the place 07:11 GA: maybe... hmm... are you starting to feel attraction back? 07:12 GT: -I think I might be, bvt it ʃtill feelʃ awkward whenever we kiʃʃ, yov know?- 07:13 GA: yeah 07:13 GT: -I really want to make thiʃ work, if only for Joʃʃik'ʃ ʃake, bvt I'm jvʃt ʃo worried that I'm forcing it, that I don't really love him.- 07:13 GT: -I've experienced that from the other ʃide, and it feelʃ horrible.- 07:13 GA: just take it easy! 07:13 GA: love will come if it comes, yknow? wait it out a bit and if nothing sparks, tell him the truth 07:14 GT: -...I ʃvppoʃe.- 07:14 GT: -I don't want to break hiʃ heart, Doir. I think mine wovld go with it.- 07:15 GA: but theres always a chance that the spark will happen anyway 07:19 GT: -I'll keep trying.- 07:21 GT: -Thank yov, Doir.- 07:21 GA: your welcome, thank you too! <> 07:21 GA: whoops, youre 07:21 GT: -Haha. <>- 07:22 GA: byeeee 07:22 GT: -Bye, Doir!- -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:22 --